The invention relates to a case lock having a locking slide which is arranged in the lock housing and is intended for securing and, by grip-actuated displacement counter to spring force, for releasing a mating closure part.
A case lock of the type in question is known, for example, from DE 29 46 091 C2, in which configuration a spring forces the locking slide in a linear direction. If the locking slide is not in the blocked position, then it is possible, by the action of impact on the case, for the locking slide to pass, on account of the force of inertia, out of its engagement position in relation to the mating closure part, this being associated with undesired opening of the case.
The object of the invention is to configure a case lock of the generic type such that, even with impact loading, the locking slide does not leave its locked position in relation to the mating closure part.
This object is achieved first and foremost essentially by a case lock having the introductory-mentioned, features wherein the grip forms a supporting shoulder which in the securing position, blocking the displacement of the locking slide, is located in front of a blocking shoulder of the housing and, by virtue of the grip being pivoted transversely to the displacement direction of the locking slide, is displaced into a release position.
Such a configuration gives an increased security value to a case lock of the type in question. With the case lock unlocked, impact loading acting on the closed case is not capable of disengaging the locking slide from the mating closure part. Intentional manipulation is required in order to bring about the unlocked position. First of all, the grip has to be pivoted transversely to the displacement direction of the locking slide. In this case, the grip-side supporting shoulder passes out of the region of the blocking shoulder of the housing. It is only then that the locking slide can be displaced into the release position, in which case the mating closure part is released. It is favorable in structural terms if the grip is retained in the blocking position by the locking-slide spring acting on it. Just a single spring is thus sufficient for the grip and the locking slide. The spring force of said spring thus retains the grip in the position in which the supporting shoulder is located opposite the blocking shoulder. Furthermore, the locking slide is forced in the securing direction by said spring. It has proven optimum to provide two supporting shoulders located approximately level with the spring-engagement point. The housing then also forms two blocking shoulders for said supporting shoulders. Installation-related advantages are achieved in that the articulated connection between the grip and locking slide is formed by a hook-in spindle supported on the housing base. The grip can be assigned to the locking slide by way of a plug-in connection. This is secured by the housing base which is present in any case. If the locking slide is displaced into its release position, then, in the end phase of the slide movement, an ejector is released, and this acts on the mating closure part. In this ejector position, the locking slide is retained in its release position by the displaced ejector. Specifically, this is such that, by virtue of locking-slide displacement into the release position, the ejector advances by spring action. The interaction of the ejector and locking slide is realized in a simple manner by a guide protrusion which engages in an L-shaped guide groove of the locking slide and belongs to the ejector, which can be extended transversely to the displacement direction of the locking slide. The locking slide is only blocked once the case is closed, the mating closure part displacing the ejector counter to spring force and thus moving the guide protrusion into that L-leg of the guide groove which runs in the displacement direction, with the result that the spring which loads the locking slide and grip can come into action, bringing about the engagement position between the mating closure part and locking slide in the process. A further advantage of the invention is to be seen in the fact that a plate which closes off a housing opening in the closed position and belongs to the grip moves beneath the housing wall following the pivoting during the opening displacement. Said housing wall also serves for securing the grip in its release position. Finally, a further advantageous feature is that of providing a finger-engagement web formed by the grip, the grip being pivoted by a force exerted on said finger-engagement web in the locking-slide displacement direction. As with the known case locks, the user can thus act on the grip, the latter pivoting in the transverse direction in relation to the slide, whereupon the corresponding action of force results in a displacement of the locking slide.